


Saiyan Daddy Day Care

by Candi7285



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi7285/pseuds/Candi7285
Summary: What happens when you leave Vegeta and Goku (of all people) to take care of two little hybrid Saiyan girls and one pissed off tween for a three day weekend. A whole lot of shit that's what.  AU that happens shortly after meeting Broly.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this during a bad time in my life, I needed something wholesome to write about. I hope you enjoy it.

Day 1

Early late minute packing was not what Bulma wanted to do. Neither was arguing with her Alien husband. They had been through a lot together over the years, and when one of them needed space, the other wouldn’t protest, until today. Vegeta had changed over the years except for one thing, his training habits. 

Bulma went through her giant walk-in closet, grabbing a bunch of clothes, a few shoes, and two swimsuits and tossed them into her suitcase. She was trying to avoid the fight Vegeta was trying to start. Her husband lends against the wall with nothing but a pair of black spandex shorts on and his eye followed her frantic human wife in nothing but a plush light pink towel around her. This trip, he knew about it. Honestly, the women talked about all sorts of meaningless shit he tuned most of it out over the years. However, this trip was getting in the way of his training. Such he was now stuck at him with his two-year-old daughter Bulla. 

“ Why can’t you take her with you? Why do you have to leave her here! Bulla is female, and this is ‘a girls weekend’ right? Why can’t the girl go with you! I have the training to do!”

Bulma stopped her messy packing job, inhaled and exhaled slowly before turning around. Her stubborn husband was looking drop-dead handsome against the wall. The sunlight peeking through the sheer curtains cascaded his muscular fame and sculpted facial features beautifully. Turned to the side, he was still complaining that he didn’t notice Bulma right in front of him, naked, until she kissed his cheek softly. 

She lends into his ear as he watched her from the corner of his eye,

“I’m going on this trip. In exchange I’ll do ‘the thing’ you like, but I have to do it now, or the deal is off.”

If the mighty prince did not give in to anyone except for a few people or things, sex with Bulma made that list. At speed, the semi damp Heiress eye couldn't registred; he tossed her on the bed, ripped his short off and was on top of her in a matter of seconds. They only had maybe ten minutes tops before his adorable princess woke up from her daily nap. He lent in and growled softly into his mates ear and powered up. His typical black troll doll-like hair turned blue, and he grinned evilly. 

“Women, you are not going to walk straight for your entire stupid trip. Now on all four, we have nine minutes, and I’m going to take advantage of this fully.”

A very submissive and aroused woman did as her husband commanded.

=X=

Meanwhile at Gohan and Videl's estate and very whiny Goku holding a little short black hair girl in tiny yellow spandex shorts and a white tee shirt with the wear ‘PAN’ written in bright pink and yellow. Goku was stuck sitting his sweet yet mischevious granddaughter for the entire weekend. Why would anyone let him do this well many reasons? Piccolo needed a break from everything and left without a word to anyone. Gohan was away at a conference. Mr. Satan was touring around the different fighting conventions. Leaving Videl and Chi-chi except they were going on the girls only weekend too.

Videl was in the hovercar, and chi-chi was putting in the suitcase in the tuck while Goku whined like a child about how unfair this whole thing was. It wasn’t unreasonable; you know what was? He was always leaving to be a stupid Saiyan and train with the prince of all assholes. It was Chi-chi's time to go for once. She needed this break. 

“But Chi, I have to go train with Veg-” Chichi turned around and gave her stupidly handsome husband a glare that made Pan start to cry. Chichi’s voice was cold like ice,

“Goku, I have supported you with whatever you wanted to do. I have dealt with a lot in our marriage. I am going on this trip. You will watch Pan. You will protect her with your life, and everything better be the way it is now or so help me a senzu bean will not fix what I will do to you!”

Goku stopped whining, Pan stopped crying, and Chi-chi got into the hovercar which blasted off into the sky. Goku was not scared of anyone, except for his wife, who could stop feeding him, stop sex and worst, much worst. Pan floated up on her grandpa’s shoulders, and then a light bulb went off in the one-track-minded Saiyan’s head. He placed to fingers on his forehead and within seconds was at Capsule Corp compound where Vegeta was sitting with his two-year-old daughter on the grass. Vegeta acknowledges his sparring partner and his grandchild with a lazy wave. Pan flew over to the blue, curly pigtailed little girl in pink sundress with a plastic silver tiara on top of her head. The girls hugged each other and started to fly around the spacious yard. 

The younger Saiyan man sat next to his friend and was confused. Vegeta was not the type to be completely fine with changing his routine unless,

“ Hey, Geets.”

“Kararot I thought I told you to no call me that.”

Goku rub the back of his head and replied,

“Relax, it’s a nickname. I thought I had expla-”

The vain on the side of Vegeta’s head was twitching, which was a sign he was getting annoyed with Goku’s stupid shit. He snapped his head and fired back,

“I thought I explained that you either call me by my title or my name. I will not lower my standard to amuse lower class such as yourself!”

Goku was walking on thin glass and knew it. After Chi-chi threat he didn’t need his friend to be pissed off at him over something so, well stupid in his opinion. 

“Ok, ‘Prince Vegeta’ I was why you're so relaxed? I mean, this situation the women put us in sucks!”

Flashbacks of a few hours ago danced around in Vegeta's widow peak head, which caused him to smile and blush. Goku was not sharp, but that smile meant one thing, and even an idiot could pick up on it.

“ Oh, she let you go Super Saiyan Blue, huh?!” Goku asked, nodding a very beet red Vegeta turned away; for a real gentleman, don't kiss and tell. Goku was not picking up on this of course and tried to get details out of embarrassed Saiyan.

“Is Bulma ok? Can she even walk? Did you try that kissing thing Future Trunks did? I kinda want to try it but Chi-”

Vegeta places his palm in the babbling man’s face and started to charge up a ki blast which would hurt at the distance Goku was at,

“Is there a reason why you are here, moron?!” Vegeta asked with a dark tone. Goku jumped up with his hands up and waved them frantically,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Vegeta! Please, I came here to get your help with watching Pan, and while they go to bed I figured we could spare honest! I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Your very existence is upsetting to me, idiot.” Vegeta lowered his hands and powered down.

As irritated as the Prince was the idiot was right, they both were in a shitty situation. He would need Goku's help, both Goten and Trunks were at the island 17 patroled for their summer break, so Goku was it for sparring. Vegeta stood but and called over both girls over to him in a language Goku didn’t understand. The girls landed in perfect unison, and both replied in the language. Both men stood shocked, Vegeta had been teaching his children about their heritage when Bulma wasn’t around would only speak to them in his native tongue. However, Pan was picking up on it somehow, Clever hybrid Saiyan girl.

Vegeta bent down and smiled at the little girls while patting them both on the head. He then ordered everyone to go inside, the little girl flew towards the house. Goku left stumped, scratching his head in awe. Vegeta had come along way from the arrogant invader who killed his teammate right in front of his eyes. A man who only cared about revenge and his pride at any cost which put the universe in danger. A man who now was a husband, a father and a dear friend. Goku patted the short Saiyan on the back and headed inside yelling,

“Come on uncle Vegeta, Prince of all two Saiyans. The royal court awaits for nutriment!”

Vegeta shook his head and laughed. The idiot was learning sarcasm finally. As he followed the taller man, he thought back on their history together. Yes, Kararot was a lower class warrior, but that proved nothing anymore. This man had surpassed him again and again with any battle they faced together. He would never openly admit to anyone, not even Bluma that he considered Kararot a friend and allies. Vegeta closed the door behind him and entered into one of the most extended weekends he would ever have with his friend. Both not prepared, but they would make it work, or else.

=X=

  


After eating everything in the central kitchen and the guest kitchen, the itty girls we're stuffed. It occurred to Vegeta that it was time for the girls to get ready for bed. Vegeta gave the girls baths while Goku was ordered to find proper sleepwear for both girls. Both Saiyan men completed their tasks and moved to the next, which was brushing teeth and then a story. Vegeta decided to give Goku a break for he was at a loss to what a toothbrush was and could not read. 

So there he was, in a chair in the middle of a very pink room. Both girls in Bulla very spacious pink bed. Vegeta looked at the book that read 'Red Riding Hood' Bulla’s favorite. Vegeta put on his reading glasses, cleared his throat, and began to read. Goku was walking up to the room when he heard Vegeta speak; his voice was very soft and smooth. This was the same person who would just yell out shit in battle. A very curious Goku peeked his head in and had to hold back the laughter. Vegeta in glasses was hilarious; why was he even wearing them? Their eyesight was perfect, so he was wearing them for looks. Oh, my kami, Vegeta was such old, it made Mister Roshi appear young. Vegeta, of course, could not only hear the muffled laughter but could sense Goku ki,

“Shut the fuck up! The girls just fell asleep.” Vegeta turned his head and whispered intently to the moron in the hallway. Goku nodded, and Vegeta quietly closed the book and placed his glasses on top of his princess’s bookshelf and walked over to both sleeping angels. He whispered something to Bulla and kissed her soft forehead and retucked both girls. When he walked out of the room he looked over at Goku and grinned, and they both nodded and headed to the gravity room, where to Saiyans ‘trained’ more like beat the shit out of each other till the next morning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a month shit happened in my life, again, FML. Anyways here is some more fluff.

Both men were bloody, bruised, and exhausted. When their training was over with Vegeta came up with a solid plan for who they would take care of the girls and get rest. They would take shifts.

"Ok, Kakarot, The girls will wake up at any moment. You have the first shift."

Goku whined and complained, but Vegeta just slapped him across the face and told him to man up and repeat the plan.

" Vegeta, you don't have to hit me! Ok, I will take care of the girls for the morning until nap time at noon. At that time you will take over and go food shopping. Then when you return, girls will have a snack. We both take care of them like we did last night, and we will train again tonight." Goku rolled his eye while still rubbing his sore cheek; he had one question,

"Vegeta, why do you get to go rest first?"

Vegeta smirked,

"Because idiot, I outrank you."

Goku fired back with,

"But, I have a higher power level."

Vegeta and Goku started fighting who was the better warrior and didn't notice the two girls walking into that kitchen. Bulla was two, but since she was way ahead of her development and Pan had Gohan for a father, both girls just rolled their eyes at the fight men and started to fend for themselves. Both girls were speaking to each other with gestures. Bulla flew out of the room and returned with three boxes of cereal and two gallons of milk while Pan found the biggest bowls she could find and spoons. Both girls seat next to each other and prepared their breakfast and watched the sleep-deprived and powered up Super Saiyans yell at each other. Bulla, like her mother, could be loud when needed to be, and in this case, she needed her papa to shut up. She flew over and placed her favorite stuffed bunny; Bonnie is her father's bloody face. He snapped out of his rage and looked at the toy.

"Papa needs sleep and bath, go now!" Bulla again, ahead of your development, spoke like a five-year-old. After all, she was a genius. Bulma had paperwork to prove this. So Vegeta took his daughter's words seriously. He grabbed the bunny and curses at Goku under his breath as he patted Bulla's blue messy hair and bumped hard into Goku. Leaving Goku on his own,

"Grandpa, you look and smell like crap." sweet Pan said bluntly right before taking a bite of her cereal. Goku looked down at his worn Gi and lifted his arm to sniff his armpit. Indeed he was dirty and ripe.

"Ok, listen, girls, I'm going to take a quick shower. You two finish eating and then go watch cartoons or something."

"Papa lets me play outside after breakfast," Bulla replied with her nose in the air, taking a bite of her cereal.

Goku amazed at how alike she was to Vegeta respond,

"Fine, whatever, do what you want, but do not leave the compound."

Both girls nodded their heads, and both girls crossed their fingers while giggling as Goku started to walk to one of the many guest bathrooms.

  
=X=

  
"The shower, much needed." Goku thought, he grabbed a fresh, undamaged Gi that Bulma kept at the compound for him, powered his ki to dry off quickly, and at god-like speed dress from head to toe. He closed his eyes to sense where the girls were, and panic hit him in the pitch of his stomach. The girls were not on the compound anywhere. If Vegeta did not kill him, Chi-Chi and Bulma would find a way.

"Oh, crap baskets!" Goku yelled, ran out of the house onto the lawn. He knew both girls had strong ki, so finding them wouldn't be a problem unless they were dead. Goku desperately searched until he found Bulla. Within seconds he used his instant transmission and disappeared.

"Bulla, that was a cheap move, and you know it!"

Pan wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. Both girls were sparring at a nearby park where horrified and confused parents and small children watched the two little girls beat the crap out of each other while floating in mid-air.

"Not my fault you can't dodge Pan!" Bulla smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Both girls had been watching fighting most of their short lives. They would spare away from the parents in secret. They both landed on the ground, and Pan charged after with a high kick Bulla, which she dogged. Bulla giggle was very Vegeta like,  
"See Pan, and if you just listen and learn to dodge, you might have the upper hand."

Before Bulla could finish charging her Ki blast Goku appeared and grabbed girls by their long nightgowns, tossed them over his shoulders, and disappeared, leaving everyone at the park dazed and confused.

=X=

Once back at the compound and after bathing, brushing hair, and changing the girls in mid matched outfits, Goku was beyond spent. He didn't have this much trouble with his boys, then again, he had been dead for most of it. He was starting to understand why Chi-chi needed this break. He did feel guilty for leaving her alone a lot over the years. He knew it was hard on her. As he pondered this while searching for food, he realized they didn't have any. Noon was still an hour away, and the girls were hungry. Goku turned as the two starving, and very sleepy girls looked at him with hope in their big eyes. Goku laughs nervously,

"I'm sorry girls; there isn't any food and"

Before he could finish, Bulla at the speed of light left and came back with a credit card and a phone. The mini Bulma Briefs ordered 20 pizzas, hung up, and went to return the phone. Goku was amazed at how quick Bulla was. Goku decided he would train her if, of course, Vegeta allowed it.

Noon happened, and like clockwork, Vegeta came down the stair, showed, refreshed, and hungry. He noticed three pizza boxes and something drawn on them in red crayon,' Papa' in messy toddler handwriting. Vegeta's ice-cold heart melted away at the gesture. He quickly ate, grab his car keys, and headed for the door when his phone rang. It was a number he did not know, so he ignored it. He walked out of the front door and hoped in his sports hovercar.

Exhausted, Goku had made his way to a guest room right across the hall where the trouble markers we're sleeping. He barely lay down when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and saw Krillin was calling, he answered, and Krillin sounded in a hurry,

"Hey man, sorry to ask this of you, but 18 is on that stupid girl's trip with your wife, and Marron can't be home alone. I got called into work. Can you watch her overnight?"

Goku was in a bind, Krillin was his best friend. However, this was not part of Vegeta's plan. Then again, if Vegeta wasn't here and Marron just showed up,

"Yes, Krillin, she can come over here. The girls are napping, so she has to be quiet, and Vegeta doesn't know yet so."

Krillin agreed, and moments later, Marron was sitting in the living room reading a book. Goku passed out in the guest room, and finally, for an hour, the house was quiet.

=X=

Vegeta stormed through each alley, grabbing whatever sounded good. He had two shopping carts full of food, and anyone he encountered at the store could feel how angry he was. The fact the women didn't think about this before she left made him pissed to no end,

"Next time she pulls this fucking shit with me. She has to let me do 'the thing' and give me oral for a fucking month or so help me!" Vegeta said, very loudly, in front of a small earth boy who just stood there looking at him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes until the boy said,

"Sir, what is oral?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and just looked at the kid. A grin crossed his face and replied,

"Boy, go ask your absent-minded mother what it is. Now, before I kill you slowly, get the fuck out of my way!"

The boy ran off, and the very proud Saiyan man made his way to the cashier line and 30 minutes later had put all the bags of random food in his hovercar. He was about to get in it when furious short women with messy blonde hair dare to approach him with the same will fat boy from before.  
  
"Excuse, sir? Why did you tell my son to ask me what oral was? Do you understand how inappropriate-"

Vegeta had enough of Earthlings for a day and looked the big-nosed women in her face as she continued to talk. He then raised his arm to the side, palm up, and a ki blast was hitting a random car. The women screamed, and the boy mouth the word 'cool.' Vegeta grabbed the car door and got in. The little boy just watched Vegeta start the car and roll down his window, put some sunglasses on and said,

"Yeah, boy, mondo cool."

  
Marron was lost in her book to notice the 5'4 man standing in front of her. She senses his ki, but until she briefly looked up and then made eye contact, she could see how pissed he was, Marron was around the same age as his older son Trunk, so she was a tween. She also had the same attitude as her mother, 18. The same 18 who beat Vegeta a long time ago. She was intimidated, she closed her book and eyed her big blue eyes,

"Yes, Vegeta? How can I help you?"  
"Hello, brat of badly what the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

Vegeta's ki started to raise, which alerted Goku, who was dead asleep. Goku ran down the hallway and tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs.

Vegeta was now blonde, mad, and hungry.  
"Kakarot!!!"

Goku got up and ran into the living room, knocking over any breakable in his path. He reached the two and started to explain to the angry Saiyan man Marron's situation.

"So Krillin couldn't have just taken her? What do I look like a babysitter!"

Marron started laughing and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face,

"No, you are more like a little angry troll doll on steroids."

Vegeta had enough; he could wish the little shit girl back with the dragon balls, he pointed his palm out when Goku raced over in front of Marron who was smirking behind Goku's back.

"Vegeta, you can not blast Marron, Marron; you can not insult Vegeta."

The young tween rolled her eyes and sighed; she, unfortunately, was stuck here so she might as well make the best of it. Vegeta lowered his hand and tch while folding his arms.

"Explain why she's here." Vegeta, the little patience he had, was wearing Random thin people kept showing up in his house like it was ok.

"Vegeta, Krillin needed to work, so I agreed to watch Marron, She can help us with the girls."

"Um, no, I'm not babysitting, you losers are." Marron was now sitting on the couch reading her book and didn't even bother to look up.

"Marron, Vegeta will pay you."

"Like hell, I will! She's the offspring of the blonde-headed cu-"

"Deal." Goku and Marron nod in their deal that Vegeta still was not happy.

=X=

Marron kept to her word and helped with cooking and cleaning since both Saiyans were busy running around during their 'shifts' keeping up with the tiny terrors. It was almost dinner time when yet more visitors showed up.

Beerus and Whis were company by Vegeta's apprentice Cabba. All three looked in total shock when seeing both a cheerful Goku and embarrassed Vegeta wearing overly sized flowery hats, sitting in a circle with stuffed animals as Pan and Bulla served fake cookies and tea.

"Well, Cabba, are you going to stand there red face, or are you going to announce your here for your training." an unamused Beerus demanded, he was due for a nap after all and needed to go home, even if this was hilarious.

Cabba snapped out of it and bowed while thanking Beerus for his assistance. With that, Cabba began to walk over to the tea party when Bulla set her teapot and grew a huge smile.

"Papa Cabba is here to have tea too!"

"What?!" The shameful Saiyan Prince turned and looked Cabba in the face.

"Remember, Master, our training this weekend? Have you forgotten your promise already?"

Vegeta had indeed made a promise to the younger Saiyan to train him, but with everything, it did slip his mind. Vegeta then decided if the boy could fight, he could play too. With an evil smirk on his face, he orders Cabba to grab a stupid big hat and have tea with them. Cabba laughed at first until he saw the cold look in his Master's eyes. Without another sound, he grabbed a hat and sat in the circle while they drink their cups full of nothing.

Soon Marron annoyed announced dinner was ready. Tea time was over, which upset Bulla, causing her to have a meltdown that shook the entire city, Surprially Cabba calmed down the fury of Bulla, and the Saiyan went inside where they ate, cleaned up and tucked the little ones in bed. Marron kept watching for an extra 100 Zeni while the boys went to yet again beat the living shit out of each other all night.


End file.
